My Story
by McGorgeous
Summary: so, I couldn't come up with a good title, sorry. Summary:This is seventy year old Addison Montgomery talking about her life.What happened after she left LA?What when she came back to Seattle?She'll tell you.Sucky summary, story better. Continue yay or nay


**A/N: **I was supposed to write an autobiography of a woman who lived in the 50s and somehow this came out, yes, I'm a little confused myself.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own... uhh... anyway, sue me and you'll sleep with the fische.

**Summary: **This is seventy year old Addison Montgomery talking about her life and what happened after she moved to LA.

**For Emily since I love her the mostest most!**

My name is Addison Montgomery and this is my story:

Well, once upon a time I was still young and now I'm seventy years old and yes, living in New York City again. In my entire life I've been moving back and forth from four places: Hartford in Connecticut where I grew up and moved back to when my mother got sick, New York City were I lived with Derek, Seattle where I met the slutty intern and LA where a new life was supposed to start.

After leaving Seattle everything changed. My marriage ended and so did my life, at least for me. I dated but in the end ended up alone. When my mother got sick I had to move to Hartford to help my father and to be there for her. About two years later she died, cervical cancer, and all I wanted was for Derek to be there, for someone to be there for me, for once in my life. But I was alone and I knew that it was all my fault that no one cared for me. After the funeral I couldn't bear to stay in the house my mother had died in so I moved back to New York, because it was the only place I remembered feeling at home. Though again I was wrong. I had to come to the realization that the only thing that had made me feel save and at home was Derek. Without him, New York was just another loud and big city, anotherhouse stuffed with memories I wanted to be so far away from. All I could do for days was looking at photo albums, unable to cry, to speak. I wanted to throw things, yell and cry but I knew that there was no use in this anyway so I started working again, denial was my way of coping, it always had been.

About three years after I had moved away from Hartford Callie, my best friend, got married. And no one would have guessed to who. Mark Sloan. It wasn't such a big surprise seeing they had been dating for two years, needless to say this was longer than Mark had ever been with anyone before. And for me their wedding meant coming back to Seattle.

Seattle where all the misery had started, okay maybe that was New York, but whatever. I knew I was going to see Derek again, who probably was now married to Grey and only thinking about this made me feel sick. But I went to Seattle and it held a lot of surprises for me.

Once in the city of rain, it didn't rain, this was the first surprise there was, well maybe that I couldn't find a Toblerone bar too but the blue sky surprised me.  
When Callie picked me up from the airport she told me that Richard Webber had retired to spend some time with his wife Adele, according to him something he should have done years ago. I assumed Derek was the new chief of surgery but then again, surprise. Erica Hahn was chief. Derek hadn't wanted the job. I actually couldn't believe it and thought Callie was joking but it turned out he was passionate about ‚the cutting' after all and didn't want to waist his talent by doing paper work. I was impressed, but that doesn't say anything, I've always been impressed when it came to Derek.

Alex Karev and Izzie Stevens. Well personally I'd have thought they made the perfect couple but wrong again. They had gotten a divorce after four years of marriage and now had to little daughters, Emily and Zoë. Apparently they had split because all the work became too much and when they came home they barely had time for each other. A problem I could relate to so well, even without children Derek and I barely had had time for each other.

But then to the couple I wanted to know about the most, somehow I couldn't help but being curious. Derek and Meredith. A small part of me wished that he was finally happy with the woman he loved, but the biggest part was protesting and saying he was mine, all mine.  
Another surprise was that Derek wasn't with Meredith anymore, Callie didn't know why, there had been a lot of rumors but she wasn't entirely sure why they broke up.  
I couldn't help but feel happy, happy that my Derek was single again. But realizing he wasn't mine anymore brought me back down to reality.

Everything had changed since I had left Seattle, or so it seemed. People's relationships ended, others now had children and were married.  
Like Sydney Heron. She was the last person I ever would have thought would get married. The reason for that was obvious, she was just way too cheery for her own good. But the biggest shock was who she had gotten married to, George O'Malley. I remember that I couldn't help but laugh at Callie, now that her ex-husband was getting married to the most annoying woman in the entire hospital.

xxx

Continue YAY or Nay? It'll only have about two more chapters so it's up to you.  
**GIMME**


End file.
